Double detention
by Niflheim07
Summary: Sirius has a double-detention with McGonagall, and soon he started acting weirdly... Or stupidly, on his own words. SiriusxMinerva. Written for The Aliteration Challenge. I suck at summaries.


**A/N:** A kind of a unusual pairing, but I hope you enjoy it. Written for _The Aliteration Challenge_. Please review :] Parts of the lyrics of Sami by Darren Criss are used.

I do not own Harry Potter, its characters nor trademarks. I also do not own Sami, or Darren Criss.

* * *

"Let's go, Padfoot!" James was already sneaking out through the window when he called me. "She's gone, some trouble for a Slytherin bloke, let's go!" We were in detention in McGonagall's office for throwing paper airplanes magically expanded in her class, ones that actually exploded whenever someone tried to touch them. James was frantic about getting away this time and though he knew he'd get in even more problem, he had promised Lily to meet her in the Three Broomsticks and there was no way he was going to miss that.

"Are you staying or what? Padfoot!" He kept calling, and I didn't know what to do. A good afternoon of Quidditch would have been great now; I would clear my mind up high through the clouds, away from her face. James rolled his eyes, told me to meet him in later if I changed my mind, and ran off to his encounter with Lily. I couldn't go, right? I mean, I couldn't do that to her… Alright, I'm already sounding like a goofy, half-wit in love, like some teenybopper, right? So I decided to follow James but just when I had put one leg out of the classroom, a Scottish voice came over me.

"May I ask who gave you permission to end your detention before time?" Amazing, just what I needed. McGonagall escorted back to the classroom with a firm grip on my shoulder. She silently sat on her seat and beckoned me to do the same. She looked tired, and we stayed in an awkward silence for a while.

"Why do you have to make it so hard, Sirius?" If I hadn't seen her lips moving, I could've sworn it wasn't her talking. Sirius? Whoah, does she actually know my name? But getting back to the important, what am I making hard? Severity returned to her face, she straightened up on her chair and started talking to me while organizing some papers.

"You are to stay here to fulfill the first detention I gave you, and another one for trying to sneak out. No complains, you'll help me organize these old essays."

I frowned and bit down my lip. This was a great day, now I got two detentions with the same person I was trying to avoid. I moaned and lazily stretched out my hand to get the pile of papers she was giving me. Hopefully I could get them organized soon and leave, but as if reading my thoughts, McGonagall stood up and got some dusty boxes from behind a library.

"I assume we can organize these ones too tonight, don't you agree, Mr. Black?" And we got back to the Mr. Black stuff. Why can't she see what she's doing to me? I should've gone with James the moment he told me, but it was too late now. And the worst part, the one I didn't dare to admit, is that somehow down my core, I was actually happy with my double-detention, to be with her a bit more. Puagh, did I say I'm sounding like an idiot?

The rest of the afternoon passed quickly, the ticking of the clock mocking me, and I didn't dare to look up, just in case she was also staring at me. Like if that could happen, anyway. I dared to have a look at her, and found her deeply involved in something she was writing. I sank in my chair, because, well, somehow I was hoping to find those green eyes at me. I got angry at myself for being so stupid and rushed over the papers. When I thought I was done, I hastily looked up and found out it was late at night.

"The stars have been out for a while, Mr. Black," McGonagall said. Surprisingly, she was staring at me now.

"I've been watching you and I've seen you've been working hard, and that is something good. Keep it up so we can finish it tonight." She then continued working whatever she'd been writing since the afternoon. I didn't move, staring at her for a while, then turned to the window.

"Stars can be made into music. Even more, night can be made into music," I found myself saying. I blushed a bit and ran a hand through my hair, just like I always did when I was nervous. I heard her chair moving, and then she was sitting in front on me.

"May I get an example of that?" She was smiling, grinning, whatever. And I kept blushing more and more but, dammit, I had already opened my mouth, why not continue? I somehow mumbled something about the name of the song, the singer, the weather, I don't know, and I started singing. Not only I'm sounding like an idiot, but now I'm indeed acting like one.

"I've heard music, I've heard noise. I wish that she could hear her voice the way that I do, when I go to sleep at night and dream my life away, but she's gone when I awake…" I lost my trail and stopped there, now knowing what else to say. McGonagall just stared at me, like emotionless and I was getting even more nervous. Could she see that? I don't think—hope—so.

Finally she stood up, got closer and took the rest of the papers away from me. She looked down at me, turned to her chair and sit again.

"I didn't know you knew how to sing, Sirius, but that was a nice surprise," and she smiled at me. Really smiled, with joy. And again she had called me by my name. But as always, I ran through a lot of assertive answers through my mind and ended up just opening my mouth and closing it back a few times.

"You may go now; I think it is time for you and me to get some rest." She got up and stood next to the door, leading the way with her hand. I took my time to get up and when I was passing through the door, she whispered to me.

"Thank you, Sirius." I took a few steps back, somehow managed to smile and again, opened and closed my mouth without saying anything.

"And could you please tell Mr. Potter he will continue his detention tomorrow, along with Mr. Snape? I'm sure they will have such a good time together…" And she started laughing, a soft, full of delight laughter that soon got to me, a laughter that also showed in her eyes. Soon I also started laughing and thought that maybe double-detention wasn't as bad as it seemed, as long as it was with her. Crap, here I go, again with the idiot thing… Oh well, I can't help it.


End file.
